Me enamore de ti, no de tu nombre
by Duende Cullen
Summary: - Solo tengo una pregunta- fue el momento de Edward para asentir- Tu te enamoraste…- dudo- Te enamoraste de Marie ¿Crees que pueda haber lugar en tu corazón para Bella? - Yo no me enamore de Marie- aclaro Edward- Me enamore de ti… no de tu nombre- Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"
**disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen, obviamente, a SM** **. La trama es completamente mia. Lemmon. _Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, la gente giraba a su alrededor, un lacerante dolor atravesaba todo su cuerpo, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía quién era, se sostenía de las paredes, la sangre brotaba de algún lado de su cuerpo, todos la observaban pero nadie hacia nada, de pronto la oscuridad la arrastro a la inconsciencia.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _ **_ No puedes negar quien eres ni lo que eres_**_ _dijo una voz masculina de manera despectiva__ _ **_ Eres una asesina, somos más parecidos de lo que crees.**_

 _ **_ Yo no soy como tu_**_ _fue su respuesta. BANG. Un disparo sonó y ella… despertó._

Un rayo de luz entro tímidamente por la ventana, despertándola. Estaba en una habitación, sobre una cama limpia. Observo todo el lugar sin reconocer nada en realidad. Miro por debajo de las sabanas y se vio completamente desnuda, provocándole un leve sonrojo. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo bajo las sabanas era un vendaje sobre su plano vientre.

 **_ Perdiste mucha sangre_** escucho que alguien decía. Volteo por inercia y se quedo atónita ante lo que vio.

Un hombre realmente sexi la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Ella lo detallo sin pudor. Cabellos broncíneos, cuerpo semi musculoso, labios perfectos, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención, fueron esos hermosos ojos verdes. Se ruborizo al ver como aquel hombre levantaba una de sus perfectas cejas. La había descubierto observándolo.

Se levanto de golpe sin saber qué hacer. No conocía a aquel hombre y no sabía con que intenciones la había llevado hasta aquel lugar. Aquel hombre se tenso y su mirada se oscureció. Ella no sabía a qué se debía ese cambio, pero la realidad cayo cuando un viento frio rodeo su desnudo cuerpo. Rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas que la habían cubierto anteriormente y aquel hombre desvió la mirada. El silencio era incomodo.

Cuando aquella castaña cayó literalmente a sus brazos quedo hipnotizado ante tanta belleza. Al principio creyó que estaba ebria o drogada. Cuando le sintió el vientre húmedo y la separo de su cuerpo para saber a qué se debía esa humedad, el color abandono su rostro, estaba bañada en sangre.

 **_ Soy Edward Cullen_** decidió romper el silencio. Bella lo observó con desconfianza.

 **_ Estoy desnuda_** fue su única respuesta.

 **_ Bueno… si… debía curar tus heridas, y para eso tuve que desvestirte, tus ropas no servían, de todos modos.**

 **_ ¿Tu… tu… me… desnudaste?_** el rubor se volvió a hacer presente en el rostro de la joven.

 **_ Si_** observo divertido el rostro ruborizado de la joven y decidió sacarla de su vergüenza **_ Soy doctor, he visto muchos cuerpos desnudos… no hay nada de tu cuerpo que no haya visto ya** _ lejos de tranquilizarla, el color en sus mejillas aumentaron en un rojo casi bordo **_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_** pregunto para cambiar de tema, gesto que la joven agradeció, pero que la inquieto al darse cuenta que no tenia respuesta ante esa pregunta.

 **_ No lo sé_** murmuro. Edward la miro atónito.

 **_ ¿Recuerdas que sucedió?_** la joven frunció el ceño.

 **_ Recuerdo voces, pero no de quien viene… y, ¡Un sonido agudo!_** casi grito **_ Sangre… mucha sangre… y, un profundo dolor.**

 **_ El sonido pudo ser el de un disparo_** respondió Edward.

 **_ ¿Un disparo?**

 **_ Bueno… te saque una bala que se alojaba a un costado de tu vientre_** ella lo miro sorprendida.

 **_ Pero ¿Quién querría dispararme?_** susurro.

 **_ No lo sé… a lo mejor intentaron asaltarte, tú te resististe y te dispararon.**

 **_ ¿Y mis ropas?**

 **_ Ya te explique que no servían. Están completamente ensangrentadas.**

 **_ ¿Puedo verlas?… a lo mejor hay algo… no se… algo que me haga acordar de quien soy.**

Edward se encogió de hombros y camino hacia un cesto al fondo de la habitación tomo unas prendas bañadas en sangre seca y se las entrego. Bella arrugo la nariz, y Edward nunca ante había visto a una mujer tan deseable como en ese momento.

Mientras el curaba su cuerpo herido, imágenes de ella bajo su propio cuerpo desnudo gritando de placer, asaltaron su mente. Tuvo que hacer gala de todo su auto control para no tomarla en ese momento con ella perdida en la inconsciencia.

Despertó de su letargo al ver la expresión de aquella hermosa castaña haciendo un extraño gesto al revisa en uno de los bolsillos de sus inservibles jeans.

 **_ Aquí hay algo ¿No revistaste mi ropa antes de arrojarlas a la basura?_** pregunto la castaña.

 **_ Estaba más preocupado por curar tus heridas_** _"y tratar de no tomate allí mismo"_ , pensó para sí mismo **_ Que no me fije en nada más. ¿Qué es eso?_** pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

 **_ Un pasaporte_** respondió **_ Marie Dwyer_** susurro mas para ella que para él.

 **_ Marie ¿Sera ese tu nombre?**

 **_ Eso dice, y tiene una foto… que supongo que es mía_** Edward asintió al ver la foto.

 **_ Si… eres tu_** respondió.

 **_ ¿Ahora qué hare?_** susurró olvidándose por un momento que no estaba sola.

 **_ ¿A qué te refieres?_** pregunto Edward confundido. Bella lo observo, al fin dándose cuenta que se encontraba sentado en su cama junto a ella, ni siquiera supo en qué momento se sentó junto a ella.

 **_ No sé quién soy, ni adonde ir, no recuerdo nada… si tengo familia, amigos…_** suspiro angustiada.

Edward cruzo uno de sus brazos por su hombro y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, se sentía malditamente bien hacerlo, y por un momento, su lado egoísta deseo que nunca recuperara la memoria, temía que ella recordara y le dijera que había alguien más con quien compartía su vida, y su corazón… corazón del cual él quería adueñarse. La miro a esos hermosos ojos color cafés y le sonrió con ternura.

 **_ Por lo pronto… puedes quedarte aquí… hasta que sanen tus heridas… o hasta que recuerdes algo_** le ofreció.

 **_ No quiero…**

 **_ No me molesta… de verdad_** le interrumpió Edward antes de que Marie terminara la frase. Ella asintió, aceptando por fin su ofrecimiento.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Una semana había pasado desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Marie había permanecido en cama en todo momento, deseando poder recuperarse. Edward le había prohibido terminantemente ponerse de pie o hacer movimientos bruscos luego del susto que se llevo al ver a Marie tratando de ponerse de pie, provocando que la herida se le abriese.

Por fin la herida estaba sanando, y Marie considero que ya no corría riesgo si se ponía de pie. Ya no quería causarle molestias a Edward. El era muy atento con ella, le llevaba el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena a la habitación a la hora correspondiente, pero no quería seguir abusando de su generosidad.

Marie se puso de pie después de siete días de estar en cama, las piernas le temblaron un poco y se sostuvo del cabecero de la cama hasta que se sintió con confianza de caminar sin más inconveniente. Tomo las prendas que Edward le había traído para que se pusiera cuando se sintiera mejor y comenzó a vestirse.

 **_ ¿Qué haces?_** escucho una voz enronquecida detrás de ella. Edward la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

 **_ Ya me siento mejor_** fue su única respuesta.

 **_ Soy yo quien debe considerar eso… soy el médico aquí_** respondió, tratando de evitar que se notara la desesperación que sentía.

 **_ La herida cicatrizo… puedo caminar…**

 **_ Déjame ver_** le interrumpió Edward. Marie se sentó en la cama y observo como Edward se sentaba junto a ella y levantaba la prenda, observando la herida. En efecto estaba cicatrizada. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina y tensa línea **_ Es verdad, ya está mejor… pero aun no recuerdas nada_** sentencio. Marie le sonrió.

 **_ Ya recordare, no te preocupes… No quiero causarte más molestias, será mejor que…**

 **_ Te dije que podías quedarte hasta que recordaras algo_** le volvió a interrumpir Edward.

 **_ Es que… no me parece justo…**

 **_ A mí no me molesta_** le interrumpió nuevamente. Marie frunció el ceño.

 **_ Edward… te lo agradezco… todo lo que has hecho… pero debo irme.**

 **_ ¿Por qué… has recordado algo?_** Marie negó.

 **_ No puedo quedarme, Edward…_** él iba a interrumpir nuevamente pero Marie sacudió la mano en señal de que le dejara continuar **_ ¿Qué si nunca recupero la memoria?_** Edward la miro casi suplicante, el no quería que se fuera, estaba enamorado de ella, por muy increíble que sonara.

 **_ Quédate un tiempo más_** suplico **_ Si de verdad aprecias lo que he hecho por ti… quédate_** pidió vehemente.

 **_ Pero…**

 **_ Por mi tranquilidad. Yo no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que andas por ahí sin saber nada de tu pasado… si lo que te preocupa es molestarme… podemos llegar a un acuerdo_** Edward miro a su alrededor **_ Podrías ayudarme con el aseo de la casa_** ella lo miro agradecida y sin poder resistirse acepto.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Dos semanas después, Marie veía con atención la colección de armas que poseía Edward en una vitrina. Algo en ellas le daban cierta seguridad, y algo, muy en el fondo de su mente le decía que si tomaba una en sus manos, sabría cómo usarla.

 **_ Es un hobby_** escucho la voz de Edward cerca de su oído y se estremeció como siempre que lo tenía demasiado cerca **_ Cuando tenia dieciocho años quería ser policía, como mi hermano Emmett. Entonces él me llevo al campo de práctica y me enseño a disparar… me gustan las armas, pero era demasiado joven y no sabía lo que quería en realidad. Cuando llego el momento de elegir… me encontré estudiando medicina_** Marie lo miro sorprendida.

 **_ ¿No te arrepiente?_** Edward negó.

 **_ Soy mejor salvando vidas que arrebatándolas_** algo en esas palabras incomodaron a Marie, como si hubiesen dolido por alguna extraña razón. Volvió su mirada hacia las armas.

 **_ Hay algo en ellas que me atraen… no sé que es… peo me siento segura sabiendo que hay armas en casa_** Edward sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

 **_ Si quieres te enseño como usar una_** Marie lo miro con clara emoción en sus ojos.

 **_ ¿De vedad?_** Edward asintió. Tomo una Colt M1911 y le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Marie indicándole que le siguiera.

Edward vivía en una campo a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Forcks, por lo tanto no debía preocuparse por la presencia de vecinos curiosos. Coloco el arma junto con las balas en una mesa y camino hacia una cerca, donde apilo seis botellas, una al lado de la otra. Volvió hacia la mesa donde estaba el arma y Marie lo observaba fascinada.

 **_ Esta es** **una Colt** **M1911,** **es una** **pistola** **semiautomática** **de** **acción simple** **, alimentada por** **cargador** **, operada por retroceso directo de** **calibre** **45_** le explico Edward. Marie observo el arma y por muy loco que sonara, ella sabía todo eso, decidió callar y dejar que Edward terminara con la explicación **_** **Este es el cargador_** Marie asintió **_ Lo que haré ahora, será desarmar el arma_** Edward tomo el arma y la desarmo y armo tres veces **_ Ahora disparare_** se coloco en posición y disparo una tras otras, errándole a la botella final. Hizo una mueca **_ Estoy un poco oxidado_** sonrió. Camino hacia las botellas y apilo, esta vez diez botellas, una tras otra. Volvió hacia donde estaba Marie **_ Tu turno… desarma el arma_** Marie tomo el arma y algo en ella se sintió conocido, desarmo el arma como toda una experta **_ Bien, eso fue fácil_** sonrió Edward, aunque estaba sorprendido **_ Ahora ármala_** Marie tomo todas las piezas y las puso en su lugar como si hubiese nacido para eso. Edward la miro realmente atónito. Le hizo armar y desarmar el arma tres veces más y Marie lo hizo a una velocidad que lo dejo realmente perplejo **_ Vaya… yo tarde casi tres días en armar y desamar una pistola_** Marie se encogió de hombros.

 **_ Suerte de principiante… supongo_** sonrió, una sonrisa que le hizo saltarse una latido.

 **_ Bien, vamos a disparar_** Edward tomo a Marie de la cintura sintiendo esa conocida corriente que sentía cada vez que la tocaba y la coloco en posición **_ Bien, ahora…_** el primer disparo le sorprendió, pero lo que vio después lo dejo perplejo. Marie había disparando una tras otras sin dejar una sola botella en pie **_ Wow_** dijo Edward sorprendido **_ ¿Segura que no eres policía?_** Marie observaba las botellas destrozadas igual de sorprendida que Edward, pronto no escucho nada más. Observo la pistola en su mano y una infinidad de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, y una sola palabra salió de sus labios antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **_ Isabella...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Los fuertes rayos del sol entraban con todo su esplendor por la ventana de la habitación, Marie arrugo la nariz en señal de incomodidad, y comenzó a abrir sus castaños ojos pesarosamente. Al despertase completamente se estremeció al sentir el rostro de Edward muy cerca del suyo.

 **_ ¿Qué paso?_** pregunto confundida. Edward sonrió.

 **_ Te desmayaste. ¿Recordaste algo?_** pregunto curioso, con el temor palpable en la voz. Marie lo miro sin comprender **_ Bueno… es que… dijiste algo.**

 **_ ¿Qué cosa?_** Edward dudo.

 **_ Isabella.**

 **_ ¿Isabella?_** asintió.

 **_ Te recuerda algo… ¿Una hermana… una amiga…?**

 **_ Extrañamente, me suena familiar… pero no se… No…_** suspiro con frustración.

 **_ No te preocupes… ya recordaras.**

 **_ El que se preocupa demasiado, eres tu_** se percato ella. Edward se tenso.

 **_ Bueno… si… es que… bueno, en el momento en el que entre contigo por esa puerta, te volviste mi responsabilidad_** declaro, sin creerse el mismo todo lo que decía.

 **_ ¿Solo por eso?_** sin comprender porque, Marie sintió una desilusión que no comprendía.

 **_ ¿Y porque más?_** pregunto Edward, con la esperanza de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él sentía. Marie agacho la mirada y negó.

 **_ ¿Qué hace la colt en el buro?_** cambio de tema, Edward suspiro derrotado.

 **_ Cuando perdiste el conocimiento, te aferraste al arma, y no pude quitarla de tus manos hasta después de recostarte en la cama_** Marie asintió.

El arma le brindaba seguridad, pero había algo en todo eso que le incomodaba. Recordaba que Edward le había preguntado si no era policía, pero ella no sentía serlo, no sentía que lo fuera, pero sabía que podía manejar ese arma y todas las que Edward poseía, pero ¿Si no era policía, entonces que era? La respuesta a esa pregunta la asusto, por alguna razón no quería saberla. Temía recordar de que en su vida antes de Edward, ella fuera diferente, algo le decía que había hecho cosas terribles en el pasado y no quería recordar, solo quería vivir su vida, una vida junto a Edward, pero eso tampoco sería posible, ella no quería causarle mas molestias a Edward. Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con las pocas prendas que Edward le había sacado antes de recostarla en su cama.

 **_ ¿Qué haces?_** pregunto Edward, observando cada movimiento de Marie.

 **_ Me voy_** fue su única respuesta.

 **_ ¿Te vas?... Ya hemos hablado de eso… tu no…**

 **_ No quiero ser la responsabilidad de nadie, creo que puedo cuidarme sola… no necesito…**

 **_ No puedes irte.**

 **_ Edward… te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedo seguir aquí… no sé quién soy, y tal vez nunca lo recuerde… y, a decir verdad tampoco me importa… yo solo quiero vivir una vida tranquila_** casi grito caminado hacia la sala.

 **_ ¡Bien!_** grito Edward **_ ¿Y porque no aquí… conmigo?_** casi susurro lo último. Marie lo miro atónita.

 **_ Edward…**

 **_ Quédate… conmigo_** volvió a pedir.

 **_ Edward… no sé quien soy… ¿Y si no soy buena…?**

 **_ No me importa tu pasado_** escupió Edward **_ Solo me importas tu.**

 **_ ¿Te importo…?_** pero antes de que Marie pudiera continuar, Edward la beso sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Marie tardo unos segundos en responder al beso de Edward, pero cuando lo hizo, se entrego con todo el corazón. Ella no sabía quién era, no sabía si ella era buena o mala, lo único que si sabía, era que en ese momento no había lugar en el que quisiera estar, más que en los brazos de Edward. El cuerpo de Marie choco suavemente sobre una pared que no reconoció, las manos de Edward exploraban todo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Las ropas comenzaron a desaparecer hasta quedar completamente desnudos, ningún de los dos supo en qué momento llegaron a la cama, solo sabían que estaban sobre esta, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Edward separo sus labios de Marie, muy a su pesar, pero debía preguntar.

 **_ ¿Estás segura?_** Marie sonrió.

 **_ No recuerdo nada, no sé nada, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que nunca he deseado nada en mi vida más que esto_** esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para Edward.

Edward bajo su mano por el bajo vientre de Marie, hasta llegar a donde ella más le necesitaba. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en el centro de su mujer, porque si, el lucharía para que Marie se quedara con él y fuera su mujer, no solo por una noche, sino para toda la vida. Marie se arqueo de placer al sentir un tercer dedo en su interior, la sensación era deliciosa, placentera.

 **_ Edward…_** suplico Marie.

 **_ ¿Qué quieres cariño?_** Marie se estremeció ante el apelativo cariñoso **_ Dime que es lo que quieres.**

 **_ A ti… a ti dentro de mi_** volvió a suplicar sin pudor, sonrojándose al instante.

 **_ Lo que quieras cariño_** y sin decir más saco sus dedos y lo intercambio por su dura verga. Marie chillo suavemente y Edward sintió algo romperse dentro de ella, se quedo estático **_ Eras virgen.**

 **_ ¿Qué cosa?_** pregunto Marie sin comprender, estaba tan perdida en sus emociones y el leve dolor que no entendía nada más.

 **_ Eras virgen… nunca has tenido sexo antes_** Edward sintió un gran regocijo al sentirse único en el cuerpo de su mujer, por muy cavernícola que pareciera eso.

 **_ Edward… no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada… como planeas que recuerde si he dormido con alguien más…_** suspiro con frustración **_ ¿Podríamos hablar de esto luego? Es que…_** se ruborizo **_ De verdad… necesito que te muevas_** Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

 **_ Lo que quieras_** y sin decir más comenzó a envestir el inexperto cuerpo de su mujer.

Saber que era el único que había entrado en su cuerpo le excitaba de sobremanera, y se juro, en ese instante, que lucharía para no solo ser el primero, sino para ser también el único.

Edward seguía envistiendo el cuerpo de su mujer, el pezón de Marie se le había contraído deliciosamente. Edward apretó su pecho, y notó cómo se estremecía por entero y echaba las caderas hacia atrás. Separó las piernas, enlazándole un pie detrás del tobillo para poder apretarse contra él. Apretó los dientes. Con decisión, Edward se clavó en su estrecha hendidura una vez más. Estaba empapada y muy caliente.

 **_ ¡Dios!_** exclamó entre dientes, sintiendo cómo la sedosa y ardiente cavidad de Marie lo abrasaba.

Sus músculos internos tiraban de su pene. Un escalofrío lo sacudió. Marie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le clavó las uñas en uno de sus hombros.

 **_ Edward..._** grito Marie al sentir las indescriptibles emociones que sentía, su vientre se contraía y sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Edward se quedó inmóvil, jadeando.

 **_ ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?_** Marie negó con frenesí.

 **_ No pares_** gimió con frustración y anhelo. Edward sonrió.

Una de las manos de Edward se cerró sobre su sexo hinchado, acercándola a sus caderas, mientras se clavaba en su interior al mismo tiempo. Él incrementó el ritmo. Los dos estaban bañados en sudor. Sus pieles resbalaban.

 **_ Por favor_** sollozó Marie **_ Por favor… ya no…_** no pudo terminar la oración.

Ella se arqueó violentamente. El clímax la asaltó, un grito escapo de sus labios, agradeciendo que Edward no tuviera vecinos, por dentro se convulsionó, apresándolo en el más íntimo de los abrazos.

Edward se convulsionó sobre ella mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su propio orgasmo. Marie le oyó pronunciar su nombre mientras se vaciaba en su interior, y por alguna extraña razón, odiaba ese nombre salir de sus labios en un acto tan intimo. Morfeo pronto los arrastro a ambos hacia sus brazos.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _ **_ No puedes negar quien eres ni lo que eres_**_ _dijo una voz masculina de manera despectiva_ _ **_ Eres una asesina, somos más parecidos de lo que crees.**_

 _ **_ Yo no soy como tu_**_ _fue su respuesta. BANG. Un disparo sonó y ella… despertó._

La habitación estaba a oscuras, y en el más absoluto silencio. Por ese motivo cuando Marie escucho el ruido de las hojas cecas, supo que algo no andaba bien, se removió incomoda en la cama y por inercia tomo el arma que aun seguía en el buro. Edward se despertó somnoliento.

 **_ ¿Qué sucede cariño?_** murmuro Edward sin notar que Marie tenía el arma en las manos.

 **_ Escuche ruidos que vienen de afuera.**

 **_ Debe ser de algún animal.**

 **_ Puede ser… iré a ver_** Edward se sentó en la cama, tomo a Marie de la cintura y se acostó con ella sobre su cuerpo.

 **_ Deja a los pobres animales_** susurró Edward ceca de su oído.

 **_ Solo quiero ir a ver_** Edward asintió a regañadientes. Marie apretó el arma con maestría y se asomo por la puerta de la habitación **_ ¡Mierda!_** grito ante el horror que sintió al escuchar el ruido de la bala salir de un cañón, que paso ceca de su rostro para impactar en el marco de la puerta. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y la trabó con seguro.

 **_ ¿Qué fue eso?_** pregunto un muy confundido Edward.

 **_ Vístete_** grito Marie mientras se vestía ella.

 **_ Pero ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue eso?**

 **_ No lo sé… solo… vístete_** se escuchaba sonidos bruscos proveniente de la sala y un, _"Esta en la habitación"_ , se dejo escuchar fuerte y claro.

 **_ ¿Qué hacemos?_** pregunto Edward preocupado. Nadie tocaría a su mujer, después de vestirse se coloco en posición de ataque, pelearía. El sonido de la voz de Bella le saco de sus pensamientos.

 **_ La ventana_** Edward la miro sin comprender **_ Salgamos por la ventana_** ambos se acercaron a la ventana **_ Tu primero.**

 **_ De ninguna manera… tu primero_** le ordenó Edward.

 **_ Maldición, solo sal por la maldita ventana_** la voz explosiva de Marie sorprendió a Edward y lo éxito al mismo tiempo, pero no era el momento.

Salió por la ventana. Marie estaba a punto de salir cuando el impacto de la puerta al estrellarse con la pared llamo su atención. Un hombre alto, de una complexión parecida a la de Edward, pero de pelo negro y tez morena entro por la puerta.

 **_ Isabella_** dijo aquel hombre como si ese nombre fuera un insulto.

 **_ No conozco a nadie con ese nombre_** escupió Marie y cuando vio que el levantaba el arma en su dirección ella disparo sin titubear, dándole en el corazón.

Edward seguía fuera de la casa con el Jesús en la boca, estaba nervioso, oyó un disparo y Marie aun no salía de la casa, iba a entrar nuevamente cuando escucho el impacto de la ventana al romperse, por la salida abrupta de un cuerpo, Marie atravesó la ventana y rodo por el suelo, poniéndose de pie en el procesos.

 **_ Marie…_** susurro Edward con obvia tranquilidad.

 **_ Debemos irnos_** ordeno Marie, tomando a Edward de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia el bosque que se encontraba por detrás de su casa.

 **_ Oí un disparo… creí que…**

 **_ Fui yo quien disparo_** replico Marie con amargura **_ No tuve opción, el me apunto… era su vida o la mía_** explico de manera fría, Edward se sorprendió ante el tono frío de su voz.

Corrieron sin rumbo fijo atravesando el frío bosque, ambos estaban cansados, y no sabían por dónde ir, el bosque estaba oscuro y el frío calaba hasta sus huesos.

 **_ Debemos detenernos y descansar_** dijo Edward.

 **_ No creo que podamos descansar mucho, y no podemos hacer fuego, el humo podría atraerlos hasta nosotros_** Edward asintió dándole la razón.

Ambos recostaron su cuerpo sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol. Edward tomo a Marie de los hombros y la acerco a su cuerpo para darle calor. El sueño invadió a la castaña.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _ **_ Isabella_**_ _se escucho la voz de un hombre._

 _ **_ Alec_**_ _escupió ella._

 _ **_ ¿Te crees especial?_**_ _se burlo el moreno._

 _ **_ ¿Qué pasa Alec? ¿Te duele que no quiera estar contigo?_**_ _dijo Isabella con ironía_ _ **_ Y deja de llamarme Isabella, sabes que lo odio, mi nombre es Bella.**_

Despertó sobresaltada al sentir un ruido y rápidamente apunto con el arma, Edward quedo estático frente a ella. Su mirada fría le llego hasta lo más profundo, no le gustaba ver a su mujer con esa mirada.

 **_ Soy yo, Marie_** susurro Edward. Ella lo miro y se puso de pie, aun sin bajar el arma, parecía no conocerlo.

 **_ ¿Marie?**

 **_ Ese es tu nombre_** de pronto imágenes de su vida reciente llego a su mente.

 _ ************Flashback************_

 _ **_ Perdiste mucha sangre_**_ _escucho que alguien decía._ _Más imágenes_

 _ **_ Soy Edward Cullen**_ _ **_**_ _otra imagen más._

 _ **_ ¿Recuerdas que sucedió?_**_ _la joven frunció el ceño._

 _ **_ Recuerdo voces, pero no de quien viene… y, ¡Un sonido agudo!_**_ _casi grito_ _ **_ Sangre… mucha sangre… y, un profundo dolor.**_

 _ **_ El sonido pudo ser el de un disparo_**_ _respondió Edward._

 _ **_ ¿Un disparo?**_

 _ **_ Bueno… te saque una bala que se alojaba a un costado de tu vientre_**_ _ella lo miro sorprendida._ _Una imagen más._

 _ **_**_ _ **¿Qué es eso?_**_ _pregunto Edward con curiosidad._

 _ **_ Un pasaporte_**_ _respondió_ _ **_ Marie Dwyer_**_ _susurro mas para ella que para él._

 _ **_ Quédate… conmigo_**_ _imagen de la apasionada noche que tuvieron juntos terminaron con sus recuerdos._

 ************Fin flashback************

Isabella lo miro fríamente, pero con algo cálido en el corazón, bajo el arma.

 **_ Mi nombre es Isabella, Bella Swan_** Edward la miro sin comprender.

 **_ No, tú eres Marie… tu pasaporte decía Marie Dwyer…**

 **_ Era un pasaporte falso.**

 **_Un pasaporte falso ¿Por qué tendrías un pasaporte falso? ¿Quién eres?_** pegunto Edward sorprendido.

 **_ Una vez me preguntaste si era policía_** Edward asintió.

 **_ ¿Lo eres?_** Bella negó.

 **_ De hecho… soy todo lo opuesto_** Edward la miro aun sin comprender **_ Soy una asesina a sueldo.**

 **_ No entiendo.**

 **_ No hay nada que entender. Edward, no hace más de veinticuatro horas, me dijiste que no te importaba mi pasado ¿Sigue siendo así?_** pregunto Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

 **_ Por supuesto. No me importa tu pasado, solo me importa nuestro futuro_** respondió Edward sin vacilación **_ Podemos con esto Marie, no tienes porque seguir haciendo…**

 **_ No soy Marie, Edward. Mi nombre es Bella_** Edward sonrió.

 **_ Me gusta más Bella… te sienta bien_** Bella sonrió, y se ruborizo, como de costumbre **_ Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu rubor… No puedo creer que dedicándote a lo que te dedicas…**

 **_ Ya no mas_** aclaro Bella.

 **_ ¿Qué cosa?_** pregunto Edward confundido.

 **_ Decidí salirme… por eso intentaron mátame.**

 **_ No entiendo… si pensabas salirte, ¿Por qué matarte?**

 **_ Por dos motivos… Alec, el tipo al que le dispare en casa, por despecho… Aro, el jefe, su padre… por información.**

 **_ ¿Información? ¿Qué tipo de información?**

 **_ El tipo de información que se puede guardar en un pasaporte…_** Bella tanteo sus bolsillos, el pasaporte no estaba **_ Un pasaporte que accidentalmente deje en casa… ¡Demonios!_** casi grito frustrada.

 **_ De hecho_** Edward tanteo en sus bolsillos y estirando su mano hacia su dirección **_ Yo los tome en un acto desesperado, pensando que posiblemente necesitaríamos salir del país_** Bella salto hacia sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente **_ Wow… puedo acostumbrarme a esto_** Bella tomo el pasaporte abriendo de él una contratapa, sacando de ahí un pequeño chip.

 **_ Esto…_** dijo señalando el chip **_ Tiene información de todas y cada una de las tranzas de Aro… lo que es igual a decir que, si esto sale a la luz, la organización de Aro desaparecería.**

 **_ Entiendo… eso es lo que buscaban cuando te atacaron_** Bella asintió **_ Dijiste que ese tal Alec… ¿Ese era su nombre?_** Bella asintió nuevamente **_ Dijiste que Alec quería matarte por despecho…**

 **_ Alec creyó que dejaría la organización para formar una vida con él_** la vena de Edward se inflamo a causa de los celos.

 **_ ¿Por qué el creería eso? Tu no tuviste nada con el… es más, se dé buena manera que eras… bueno tu sabes… virgen_** Bella se ruborizo.

 **_ De muy buena manera_** concordó Bella **_ No sé porque el creería eso… nuestro trato era simple y llanamente profesional.**

 **_ Como sea_** refunfuño Edward molesto **_ ¿Qué haremos ahora?**

 **_ ¿Estás celoso?_** le pico Bella.

 **_ Si_** respondió Edward sin molestarse en negarlo. Bella se sorprendió.

 **_ De verdad estas celoso_** Edward tomo a Bella de los brazos de manera suave, pero firme.

 **_ Eres mía…_** dijo con dientes apretados **_ Yo fui el primer hombre en tu vida… y planeo ser el único_** Bella se éxito al sentir el tono posesivo de Edward, a ella nunca le gusto sentirse propiedad de alguien, fue por eso que quiso salirse de la organización. Pero, el sentimiento que la embargaba al sentirse de él, era fascinante **_ ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?_** pregunto Edward, ahora con un tono de desesperación en la voz. Bella asintió.

 **_ Solo tengo una pregunta_** fue el momento de Edward para asentir **_ Tu te enamoraste…_** dudo **_ Te enamoraste de Marie ¿Crees que pueda haber lugar en tu corazón para Bella?**

 **_ Yo no me enamore de Marie_** aclaro Edward **_ Me enamore de ti… no de tu nombre.**

 **_ Debo serte sincera_** dijo Bella **_ Ahora debemos ir a la policía y entregar esto_** levanto el chip en su mano. Edward asintió **_** **En el momento en el que el juez vea esto, dictara prisión a todos los involucrados… quiero decir, a todos los que trabajaron para Aro_** Edward nuevamente asintió sin comprender **_ Incluyéndome_** sentencio Bella para dar paso al entendimiento. Edward lo comprendió. Bella estaba dándole una salida.

 **_ No planeo alejarme de ti_** sentencio Edward **_ Debe haber alguna forma… no sé, podemos llegar a algún acuerdo con el juez... algo_** Bella negó.

 **_ Ningún juez llegara a un acuerdo, Edward. Lo que hice… no estuvo bien… mate gente, destruí familias enteras… y de nada sirve mi arrepentimiento… lo hecho, hecho esta_** Bella se aclaro la garganta, tratando de desatar el nudo que se le había formado **_ Estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, Edward. A lo mejor me reduzcan la condena, por el hecho de haberme entregado, y entregar a la organización… y con buen comportamiento puedo salir en cuatro o cinco años… no es un hecho, lo que hare, será como jugar a la ruleta rusa, no se sabe lo que pueda pasar.**

 **_ No quiero perderte_** dijo Edward entre sollozos.

 **_ Y no lo harás…. Edward, soy yo quien debería temer perderte… yo estaré encerrada… mientras tu podrás tener el tiempo suficiente para pensar si estás dispuesto a soportar toda esta mierda.**

 **_ Lo estoy… te estaré esperando… siempre.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**

Isabella no veía la hora en que le entregaran su pasaporte a la libertad, a casa, a Edward, y a su pequeña hija de cuatro años. Si, dos meces después de entregarse y entregar toda la información que provoco que la organización cayera sin posibilidad de levantarse desde ningún ángulo, Isabella Swan supo que estaba embarazada. Siete meses después, Vanessa, Nessi, Cullen Swan conoció los brazos de sus padres, si, porque Edward no se perdió el parto de su querida esposa, si, su querida esposa. Después de cinco meses del encierro de Bella, el pidió un permiso especial para casarse con ella, le costo convencerla, claro que le costó, ¿Quien querría casarse estando en prisión?, pero lo logro con una visita conyugal que la agarro desprevenida. Edward la visitaba todos los días, y luego de dar a luz, a Bella le permitieron quedarse con su pequeña Nessi hasta que cumpliera un año, luego fue entregada a Edward, su padre, pero este no dejaba que se sintiera la ausencia, iba a visitarla todos los días, con su pequeña hija en brazos. Y hoy, por fin podría comenzar una nueva vida, una vida con su pequeña familia, una familia que planeaba aumentar en unos meces, ya que hacia unas horas se había enterado de que estaba nuevamente embarazada, gracias a la última visita conyugal, solo esperaba que Edward estuviera feliz con la noticia.

 **_ Mira, ve con mami_** grito Edward cuando vio a Bella salir por las enormes puertas de la prisión.

 **_ ¡Mami!_** grito la pequeña Nessi emocionada. Bella se agacho a su altura y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

 **_ Hola cariño… estas preciosa_** Bella no conocía el llanto, no sabía lo que era llorar, solo había llorado una vez, y había sido de tristeza cuando le llevaron a su pequeña Nessi lejos de sus brazos, sin embargo hoy lloraba de felicidad.

 **_ Hola nena_** saludo Edward acercándose a su mujer.

 **_ Hola_** susurro ella en llanto **_ Ta amo.**

 **_ No más que yo_** respondió Edward **_ Vamos, hay que celebrar.**

 **_ ¿Qué hay que celebrar?_** ronroneo Bella.

 **_ Como ¿Qué hay que celebrar? ¿No te parece suficiente el que estés libre?_** Bella carraspeo.

 **_ Creo que no es lo único que hay que celebrar_** susurro Bella con nerviosismo.

 **_ ¿Y que mas habría que celebrar?_** preguntó Edward confundido. Bella volvió a carraspear.

 **_ ¿Qué para la próxima primavera seremos cuatro?_** susurro casi inaudible.

 **_ ¿Qué has dicho?_** pregunto Edward con un hilo de voz. Bella trago el gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta y respondió.

 **_ Que estoy embarazada_** y sin que hubiese previsto su siguiente movimiento, Edward la cargo junto con su hija en brazos y planto un sonoro beso en las mejillas de cada una. Ambas reían a carcajada batiente.

 **_ ¿Has escuchado eso cariño?_** le pregunto a Nessi quien asintió con vehemencia **_ Mama está esperando un bebe, y lo vamos a cuidar y a querer mucho ¿Verdad?_** la niña volvió a asentir **_ Y sobre todo, vamos a estar todos juntos… como una verdadera familia_** y sin poder esperar más, Edward tomo posesión de los labios de su mujer en un cálido y dulce beso, mientras que ella lloraba emocionada porque por fin podría tener su propia familia.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno, no se como ha salido, pero de todo corazón espero les guste. gracias por leerme.**


End file.
